ufrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash "Shayde" H'voc
Character Overview Shayde is currently the Head of Internal Affairs for the New Pure Sith. Biography The Early Years Shayde was born Ash H'voc, last son of Commander Raab H'voc and his wife Teis. Ash began his training as an elite Nagai warrior when he was very young. Being from a noble family he was tutored from the moment he could walk. He was raised in a noble fashion until he was four, at which point an older Sith came to his house and killed his parents. Ash's three older brothers, Mal, Rhaek, and Vaw H'voc were presumed dead, though their bodies were never found. Seeing potential in the young boy, the Sith, later known to be Darth Nihl, took him along and trained him in the Dark Side of the Force. In order to keep Shayde from finding out that he had been kidnapped, the Sith changed the boy's name to Shayde. At the age of nine, however, Shayde found out that he had been taken and his family had been slaughtered by the man that he had thought was his father, though he has yet to ever find out his true identity. Shayde killed Darth Nihl in cold blood after a long and epic saber-duel, inadvertently finishing his training as a Sith. The Service With no money, food, or home but a large amount of training in the Force and saber-fighting, Shayde joined the Nagaian army and quickly moved up through the ranks despite his young age. At the age of 12 he became the youngest Nagai to reach the esteemed rank of Elite Nagai Warrior. Shayde's prowess was recognized by Stevan Stormro and Stormro became Shayde's mentor. When Stormro decided to rebel against the leaders of the planet Nagi, Shayde was one of his right hand men. In an unfortunate battle where Shayde and his men were ambushed and outnumbered, Shayde was injured and taken by the opposition. As it turned out, however, the ambushers were actually a part of an evil crime family. When Shayde was brought to a medical ship, it was actually in possession of the Alucio Phoenora. They took him aboard their ship, flying back to their base of operations, and experimented on Shayde for over three years. In transit to the organization that bought Shayde as a living weapon, the courier ship was attacked and Shayde was brought out of stasis. Confused, he escaped from the burning ship in one of the escape pods, crash landing in the courtyard of the Council Of Knowledge on Naboo. During his experimentation, however, something had gone wrong since he was one of the first to be experimented on. He was left more intact than the rest of the experiments, however he had been left without a mouth or vocal chords to speak of. Though this did not allow him to speak by regular means, he also was unable to use Force Speak. The experimentation boosted his capabilities in Telepathy and Telekinesis, however, and he is able to talk as such. Rebirth Upon crashing in the courtyard, Shayde was healed by Mandalore and reunited with his mentor Stormro who took him under his wing once more, this time at the age of 18. Shayde became a Shadow Demon under Stormro and learned how to Shimmer on the dark planet Nazarence. In an abandoned ruins on Naboo, Shayde was guided by a vision in the creation of two lightsabers, each double-bladed but with hilts no larger than a single bladed saber. He has trained with the blades, sometimes blindfolded, ever since, perfecting the art of Trakata. Tragic Love Shayde later came into contact with a man named Jeriko Starbender, the creator of the faction known as the Jen, and quickly became a close friend of his. Their friendship was strained, however, when Shayde fell in love with a young Sith girl named Adilade. Jeriko, along with another Jen named Kail Dueknun, were both also in love with Adilade. Shayde was called away to follow a man named Solacar by Darth Reverence and the rest of the Shadows due to Solacar being a possible threat. Shayde followed the man for months, finally arriving on Vulpter where his mind was almost completely melted by the toxins in the air. Upon a chance encounter when he left Vulpter, Shayde was reunited with his love who informed him that she was pregnant but that the child was not his. His mind, already unstable from the toxic atmosphere of Vulpter, almost burst. He was filled with rage and almost killed her true love, Kail, in an epic battle on the planet of Nelvaan. After the battle, however, Shayde shimmered back to Nagi and fell unconcious. Fall of a Sith, Rise of a Jedi Stormro found the young man on Nagi and replaced part of his brain with a mechanical one, effectively making him into a cyborg. Part of his mind that was lost was the part that allowed him to feel strong emotions, leaving him quite apathetic. Shayde felt that he could no longer be a true Sith if he could not fight with emotions and, upon being introduced to a revenge-oriented Jedi philosophy by Andrew James Valor while Shayde was in the employ of his Nelvaanian friend Cadomedd as Head of Security at his Academy. Valor turned Shayde to the Jedi side and he had trained with the man for a few weeks in the ways of the Jedi. Valor was soon called away to some sinister action on Bespin, leaving Shayde behind on Bakura. The Missing Padawans Beying left under the command of Master Darwill Jinn, Shayde helped with the attempt at locating the missing Jedi padawans. Shayde had thought that they might have been captured and turned to the dark side, taken to the Sith Academy on Bimmisaari. Though Master Jinn had told Shayde specifically not to go, he went to find out if the padawans were there by speaking with Darth Reverence on Bimmisaari, but the Sith had not stolen them. The Shadow Demon informed Shayde that they would meet again, and that Shayde would have a decision to make: live and join the Shadows once and for all, or deny them and die. The Destruction at Ossus Soon after the missing padawans were located, word came through that the Shadow Demons, along with some Sith from the Bimmisaari Academy, might attack the Grey Citadel at Ossus. The Jedi Council on Bakura offered their assistance in defending the Citadel and, while attending a vigil on Ossus, Shayde was called to for help by Cadomedd and saved the Nelvaanian from bounty hunters on Esseles, taking his friend to a safer, desolate place, and returning to Ossus thereafter to continue his vigil. Soon the battle finally came to be, culminating in the destruction of the Citadel. With the battle all but lost, the Jedi were forced to evacuate the Greys to the Jedi Mountain Citadel on Bakura. While rescuing Grey and Jedi alike, Shayde was injured by a Spear of Midnight Black by the Shadow Demon Raziel Baal. He quickly fell unconscious and was Shimmered away from the battle by Raziel himself. A stray rocket soon hit the place where Shayde had lie and he was presumed dead by Vitalos Tenacies. In the Shadows Force Powers Dark Side Powers Light Side Powers Weapons Combat Styles Saber Techniques Hand to Hand Techniques Transportation Ships Shimmering UFRP Character Facts & Trivia Author's Notes Page Under Construction Characters Males Jedi Jedi Order Sith Shadow Jen